Powerful guys and gals in spandex season 2
by theimortalone
Summary: Season premiere. The world of the powerful guys and gals is shaken when a new threat appears.
1. The mutant part 1

Powerful guys and gals in spandex #8 the mutant part 1

Powerful guys and gals are mine all mine hah hah hah hah!

Previously on powerful guys and gals...

Some things happen. Some good some bad mostly bad. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

And now despite how terrible the ratings the first season got it's season two premiere!

A large red looking dude with a radiator face sits down on his thrown.

"Ah it feels good to sit down on my thrown again. Where i belong."

He looks over towards the side where he sees earth.

"It's time to show the earth true fear. I am DEZ DROL!"

Meanwhile at on the earth the entire command center starts shaking. The powerful guys and gals look around in fear.

"What's going on?" Raison asks.

Everybody looks to silly but he's busy looking at slimberly's boobs bouncing up and down because of the shaking. Then they turn to big head.

"What?" Big head says.

He suddenly takes off earphones he was wearing.

"Uh can't you like totally pay attention when we are here?" Slimberly says even though her head is obviously in the clouds.

Big head rolls his eyes.

"I was like listening to Limp Bizkit. They are the shit."

Suddenly the viewing globe alert sounds. They all automatically turn towards it and see Dez Drol on it.

"Ew who is that. He totally looks like he's been in the sun too long."

Dez drol stands up and approaches.

"Defenders of earth. I am dez drol and i have come to conquer your puny planet."

"Actually the Earth is rather large compared to other planets."

Dez drol raises his staff and blasts Silly through the globe.

"Shut up nerd!"

He raises his staff again and points it towards earth.

"Now see my power! Fishhead arise!"

In another part of devil grove a drunk man is hit by a beam. He suddenly becomes a fish monster.

"Who is he big head?" Fact asks.

"Whatever he doesn't look so tough. I can power lift him." Raison says looking at his bulging biceps.

Fishhead starts attacking the city and destroying buildings.

"I'll explain later. You must go to the city and destroy fishhead." Big head responds.

"Yeah let's bust a cap in his ass!" Fact yells out.

They all transport to the city. When they reappear they are already changed.

"Ah playthings."

The guys and gals take our their weapons and point them at fishor.

"That's enough destruction. We are the powerful guys and gals!" Raison yells.

Fishor looks at Raison's power sword.

"You call that a knife?"

He suddenly takes out a huge sword.

"This is a knife!"

Silly's blue spandex outfit becomes dark blue in the crotch.

Raison yells and rushes fish head. Their swords clash and fishhead's sword cuts Raison's sword in half.

"Damn my weapon!"

Raison takes out his his wrist watch changer and holds it up into the sky. The others do the same.

"Let's call on the hordes!"

"But he hasn't been made big yet." Silly says.

Fact knocks him upside the head.

"Duh how else are we going to have our zords destroyed so we can make then like the japanese footage we are basing this new season on?"

The hordes appear and fishhead immediately takes out a flute and starts to play on it. Suddenly the hordes are hit by beams and are turned into icicles.

"Oh my those hordes aren't supposed to be frozen. We're finished."

To be continued...


	2. The mutant part 2

Powerful guys and gals in spandex #9 the mutant part 2

Powerful guys and gals are mine and if you try to steal them i will send fishhead over to freeze you forever.

Previously on powerful guys and gals in spandex...

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

Oops wrong tape oh just go and find out for yourself.

And now for some strange reason it's part 2...

The guys and gals are standing around at the command center again. Big head has an image on the viewing globe.

"You have successfully freed your hordes from fishhead's control. And now you can use your new ones."

The guys and gals look around in confusion.

"Uh when did the hordes get out of control and weren't we just fighting fishhead?" Silly asks confused.

Big head rolls his eyes.

"Look we only have 7 more episodes left of the season. And we were lucky to get that many. They almost made us do this whole thing in one episode."

A large beam shoots from big head's eyes and hits the guys and gals.

"Oh yeah now i remember. That was quite a battle we had taking back the zords." Raison says.

"One of which we will probably never have quite as good a battle again." Silly adds.

Fishhead appears on the viewing globe and is huge and attacking tall buildings.

"Let's do it! Back to action!" Raison yells.

They all teleport.

"Okay call on the new thunder zordes!"

Nothing appears.

"Uh copyright infringment r us is on the line." A voice says in Raison's helmet.

"Oops i mean the lightning hordes!"

A bunch of stupid looking animals appear.

"Let's do it!"

They all jump into their seperate hordes.

"Ah some more playthings to have." Fishhead says smiling at the hordes.

He plays his flute and the beam shoots out but the hordes aren't affected and bounce the beam back at fishhead.

"I don't think so fish face." Raison says.

"That's FISHHEAD!" Fishhead says.

In anger he turns the flute upside down revealing extra holes.

"Try this melody on for size!"

A horrible sounding melody sounds and suddenly the hordes start to shimmer and and disapear.

"Oh man what is going on?" Silly asks making his blue spandex even darker.

"Big head we need help!" Raison yells.

Suddenly a girl with long hair put up in a pony tail appears.

"Hey i'm a guy damn it. I told you before."

Raison looks down with confusion at this newcomer.

"Wrong episode idiot." A voice coming from nowhere says.

"Oops." The long haired gir i mean guy says then shrugs his shoulders.

"Guys and gals bring your new hordes together to form the lightning megahorde." Big head says.

Raison takes out his watch and puts it in the watch holder on the cockpit.

"Bring them together!"

The hordes fight the evil music and come together to form a even dumber looking fighting robot. So stupid that i won't even justify it with a description.

"Bigger is not better." Fishhead says.

Suddenly the flute turns into his huge sword again.

"We've got a better sword this time!"

The megahorde takes out a samurai like sword. The two swords clash a few times.

"Take this!"

The sword slashes down towards fishhead but it doesn't cut through him.

"What the?"

Raison looks over at Silly.

"Damn it Silly didn't i tell you to sharpen the sword?"

Fishhead reaches up and grabs the sword. He nearly rips it out of the hands of the horde.

"I don't think so. Power up!"

The sword glows and fishhead is thrown backwards by the power.

"Damn you!"

"Hey watch it this is supposed to be a kids show." Raison says angrily.

"Yeah right like season one was kid friendly." Fact says.

The sword starts to glow more and more until it starts to slash down in an arc leaving a trail of power. The sword this time slices through fishhead. The megahorde turns around as fishhead explodes.

"Hey why do we turn around when the monster explodes?" Fact asks.

"Duh cause we totally don't want to get monster guts all up in our faces." Slimberly says rolling her eyes.

On the moon Dez drol is going bezerk.

"Damn those guys and gals. I will destroy them if it's the last thing i do."

Back at the command center the guys and gals are all facing big head and are back to civilian clothing.

"Man that was the toughest monster we have ever faced." Silly says.

"Yeah who is this Dez drol anyway?" Fact asks.

A picture appears on the viewing globe showing a normal looking man.

"He used to be human but he slept in the sun for too long. It difigured his face so badly that he was humiliated and covered it. He vowed revenge against the earth and the sun for doing so. He has not been seen for thousands of years. I suspect that he went to find power to destroy the earth and that he has found it. He will be a truly formidable foe guys and gals but i know you are up to the task." Big head responds.

Silly is trembling.

"What's wrong Silly are you afraid of this guy?" Fact asks.

Silly shakes his head.

"No something much worse. Slimberly actually got something right."

The others laugh.

Next time a strange new person appears. But is he friend or foe and why is he so damn green? And if you thought the silly episode from last season was disgusting you haven't seen anything yet. Let's just say the strange new person wasn't green at first.


	3. Silly booger green is for kids

Powerful guys and gals in spandex #10 Silly booger green is for kids

Powerful guys and gals is my idea. steal it and i'll send silly over to gross the hell out of you.

Dez droll is looking down at the earth scanning for targets.

"I need a powerful monster to take out those damn guys and gals."

"Hey boss how are you doing?" A voice yells out.

Dez drol yells out in surprise and spins around to see a bag of bones walking towards him.

"Who the hell are you?"

The skeleton takes out his sword and shows it off.

"Zito at your service."

And now for some really stupid commercials uh i mean episode 10...

Raison is sitting at bernie's juice bar thinking about how much weight he is going to lift next time. He looks up and his face comes alive at seeing someone.

"Bro!"

He runs up to a pretty girl with long hair done up in a pony tail.

"How the hell many times do i have to tell you i am a guy!"

The long haired guy sees Raison and puts out his hand.

"It's been a long time brother."

"Where have you been zombie?" Raisons asks grasping the guy's arm.

Zombie puts down his backpack.

"I've been going around doing nothin. You know crap like that."

Raison laughs.

"Still a slacker that doesn't do anything he doesn't need to do huh?"

Silly walks into the bar and his face looks horrible. He sneezes really hard and a bloody booger lands on the floor in front of him.

"Oh good blood."

Fact appears behind him.

"Yo man what's wrong?"

Silly sneezes again and more bloody boogers spew out all over the floor.

"I think i have a bronchial infection?"

Fact looks confused.

"Is that when your nose runs all the time?"

Billy sneezes in his hand and wipes the bloody boogers on a nearby table that happens to be occupied.

"No."

Meanwhile back at the moon dez notices this little scene.

"Oh does poor little baby Silly have a little infection? I'll make it a big infection!"

He raises up his staff and points it at the earth.

"Disgustor arise!"

Back at the bar Raison and Zombie are still talking.

"So do you still like the color green?" Raison asks.

Zombie responds by taking out a bunch of green colored outfits from his green colored backpack.

"You bet."

Suddenly a beam hits one of Silly's boogers and a huge monster dripping with slime appears.

"I am disgustor and i will make you all sick with my disgusting appearance and attacks."

The monster shoots a line of snot at one of the table patrons. When it hits them they suddenly start throwing up in one big stream of puke.

"Yes be disgusted!"

Raison suddenly gets up.

"I'm sorry but i have to be somewhere. Let's catch up sometime." Raison says on his way out.

Zombie looks towards him confused. After Raison is outside he pulls up his communicator.

"Big head we have a monster attack."

"We are aware of it. Come to the command center." Big head responds.

Raison teleports out and finds the other four appearing along with him.

"Observe the viewing globe."

They all turn to see a view of disgustor in action.

"Dez has seemingly made a monster out of Silly's infected snot. Anyone his projectile snot hits will vomit uncontrolably. You must stop him before someone is destroyed."

"Uh don't you mean killed?" Silly asks.

"Shut up! What do you think this is 9:00 at night?" Fact says angrily.

"Yeah whatever. It's setting time!" Raison says raising up his watch to set it.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tri. AHHHH CHOO!" Silly starts to morph but sneezes half way through it screwing it up.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Everybody but Silly is has changed. He has only partly changed cause he didn't finish saying his animal name.

"Dam. AHHH CHOO!" Silly sneezes a blood snot line and it hits the monster.

"Ew that is gross even for me."

"Guys and gals his power level is dropping. The bloody snot seems to weaken him."

They look to Silly who shrugs. He holds down one of his nostrils and blows hard. A ton of bloody snot hits the monster and covers him up.

"NOOOOO!"

On the moon Zed takes out a bowl of mucus and throws it down to earth.

Disgustor takes it and drinks it making him huge.

"I think i can morph now." Silly says.

"Masterdon!"

Raison raises his hand in the air.

"Let's call on the lightning hordes!"

The stupid looking animals appear and they all jump in them. But immediately Disgustor shoots snot at the hordes and they start to slow down.

"Damn let's form the lightning megahorde!"

They come together but another stream hits and coats the entire megahorde.

"Power levels dropping!"

Another snot stream hits and the megahorde is knocked down.

"Damn it we can't take another hit."

The megahorde tries to reach for it's sword but the snot is gooing up the works. Silly thinks of something.

"I have an idea."

He gets out onto the head of the megahorde and takes off his helmet. He takes his power lance out and blows snot onto it.

"Take this."

He throws the lance hard and the bloody snot hits Disgustor hard. As he falls down the snot on the megahorde dissapears.

"That did it. Let's finish him off!"

The megahorde approaches with the samurai sword and powers up.

"No he can't be defeated just like that!"

Dez looks around the earth again and sees something he likes.

"My new guy arise!"

He fires a beam down to an unknown location. By this time the disgustor is falling down and blowing up. But suddenly a white guys and gal like figure appears below. He takes out a huge dagger.

"Say hello to my little friend."

He jumps up and enters the megahorde.

"Long live Dez drol!"

He starts slashing the dagger at everybody until they all fall out. Then he starts to destroy the consoles.

"NO!"

The megahorde suddenly dissambles into the individual hordes and then quickly dissapear.

They are faced with the strange white guy.

"Who are you!"

Silly suddenly sneezes and coats the white guy with green snot. It gets all over him and the guy looks down.

"Oh man you got it all over and green doesn't come out easily. You will live to regret this."

The now green guy dissapears in a teleportation beam.

"What now?"

To be continued...

Next time who is this strange green guy? And what does Dez have up his sleeve now. Who is the buffinator?


End file.
